Sobre el amor y otras manías
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: La vida esta marcada por una serie de cambios, y a veces se requieren cambios drasticos para ir a donde queremos. Amelia Jones decide realizar dicho giro en su vida sin sospechar que el mayor de los cambios vendra con ojos violetas. Sin embargo, nadie dijo que todos los cambios eran para mejor... Fem!AmericaxRussia


**Hola otra vez! Espero que se encuentre bien el que me lee, esta vez quise experimentar con una pareja de la cual nunca habia escrito pero que sin embargo ha estado comiendose mi corazon. Espero sea agradable para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen los personajes. Habran otras parejas, pero principalmente solo mencion, sin mucha profundidad en ellas.**

**Dedicado a Vodka, te mereces esto y mucho mas nena ;P**

* * *

**Sobre el amor y otras ****manías**

**I**

* * *

_"Este nuevo cielo trae sorpresas que no me esperaba, y asi arrancaba..."_

* * *

Decir que no estaba nerviosa seria mentirse a sí misma. Si, estaba nerviosa, Amelia Jones como pocas veces en su vida quería simplemente tomar un avión de regreso a Seattle y olvidar esta locura que le dio por cambiar el estilo de vida. Pero, como coger un avión cuando ni siquiera había aterrizado el actual avión que abordaba? Ademas eso sería demasiado cobarde de su parte, y ella en definitiva podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era cobarde!

Aparte, regresar a Seattle seria una derrota ante su hermano mayor, seria darle la razón a Arthur de que efectivamente no sobrellevaría una vida tan lejos de casa, porque si, Amelia estaba lejos de casa en busca de un cambio radical y por esa razón le había solicitado muy persistentemente (no rogado, por supuesto que no!) a una de sus profesoras mas influyentes, Yen Ju Wang de la Universidad de Washington que le ayudara con el periodo de internado en un sitio alejado de Seattle, lo mas alejado posible, necesitaba independizarse del constante control de su hermano, y aunque su hermano gemelo la podía recibir en Vancouver, irse a la ciudad canadiense no era una buena opción, estaba tan cerca de Seattle que Arthur iba todos los fines de semana a visitar a su querido hermano menor, arrastrándola a ella con el por supuesto.

Amelia acreditaba la sobreprotección de su hermano con ellos al hecho de que le toco ser un Hermano-Papa tanto para Matthew como para ella. Sus padres, una pareja de británicos que habían emigrado para los estados unidos, murieron cuando Matt y ella tenían 13 años, mientras que Arthur quien aquel entonces tenia ya 23, asumió responsablemente el cuidado de sus dos pre-adolescentes hermanos lo cual no es una tarea fácil para alguien quien tenia el sueño de regresar a su tierra natal en Inglaterra, porque Arthur al igual que sus padres era británico y a pesar de que desde los 8 años vivía en Seattle, el siempre se identifico mas con su sitio de nacimiento, Londres. Sin embargo todo ese sueño acabo cuando sus padres, quienes se dirigían a Olympia, murieron en un accidente, dejando a Arthur con un cambio de planes que ponía a Londres cuesta arriba.

Se le humedecieron un poco los ojos y respiro profundo. Si, le daba un poco de pena dejar a su hermano, y se sentía en cierto modo ingrata, pero ahora estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida alejada de casa, en la ciudad de Miami y era momento de ser fuerte. Aparentemente cuando le pidió a Yen Ju Wang un internado lejos de casa, ella se lo tomo en serio y le consiguió en el Miami Children´s Hospital, es decir, de la costa noroeste de los estados unidos, se dirigía a la costa sureste de dicho país, un cambio radical, y a pesar de que al principio se encontraba entusiasmada con la idea de una ciudad tan soleada y con tantos contrastes, ahora no estaba muy segura, sobre todo cuando anunciaron que el avión estaba aterrizando en el Miami International Airport, por lo cual Amelia pudo ver por la ventanilla la gran ciudad donde viviría, y aunque la vista era hermosa, Seattle no tenia nada que envidiarle.

Lo primero que le sorprendió al salir del aeropuerto fue el clima, Miami era mucho mas calurosa, si bien le emocionaba el hecho de por fin ir a hermosas playas tanto calor era sofocante, pero por lo menos era mejor que el frio inclemente que atacaba a Washington cada vez que iniciaba el otoño y el cual simplemente empeoraba en invierno, así que bueno, la calidez no es tan mala, de hecho es mucho mejor.

Cuando llego a la residencia en donde había rentado se sintió aliviada al ver que todo era como efectivamente lo mostraban en internet, pequeños edificios de dos pisos con cuatro apartamentos en cada uno de ellos, pero eso si, esas pequeñas construcciones eran como 8 aproximadamente y una piscina que se veía apetitosa en especial con las altas temperaturas. Cuando llego al apartamento que seria su vivienda durante los próximos años puedo notar que estaba con los muebles necesarios pero sin duda le faltaban mas toques, como su taza de micky mouse que compro cuando fue a disneyland California, sus afiches de los Foo Fighters y los Red Hot Chili Peppers, y por supuesto, su hermosa bandera americana entre otras cosas.

El pequeño apartamento contaba con dos habitaciones y un baño, además de una pequeña sala/comedor y la cocina, Amelia cogió la habitación que se encontraba en el ala izquierda del departamento, la cual poseía una ventana mas grande, y por lo tanto mas iluminado, eso le agradaba. Dedico una llamada telefónica a Arthur para avisarle que había llegado bien y que efectivamente Miami era un esplendido lugar, este le dedico un sermón el cual se resumía en que no la quería regresando a casa en "cajas". A Matty simplemente le envio un correo desde su móvil.

Justo cuando emprendía a desempacar, escucho el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta, lo cual significaba que Marianne, quien iba a ser su roommate, había llegado. Portando su típica sonrisa en la cara, salió a conocer finalmente en persona con quien apenas había contactado por asuntos del apartamento.

Se encontró con una mujer de contextura delgada (mas delgada que ella lo cual le hizo pensar en sus martirios relacionados al peso) cabello entre rubio y castaño atado en un moño con algunas hebras sueltas y ropa entre clásica y a la moda. Una mujer guapa.

**Hola! Marianne cierto? Es un placer conocerte!-** exclamo alegre mientras le daba la mano a la chica y mantenía aun la sonrisa. La recién llegada le sonrio de regreso mientras sujetaba su mano.

**El placer es mutuo Amelie!-** dijo la chica la cual tenia un marcado acento…frances? Eso hizo que a Amelia borrara momentáneamente su típica sonrisa. Recordo a Arthur y su mania en contra los franceses, aunque bueno, Arthur también tenia una mania contra los españoles, irlandeses, incluso a veces hacia los mismos americanos asi que decidió volver a posar una sonrisa en su cara.

**Eres francesa?-** pregunto Amelia para confirmar sus sospechas.

**Oui oui, tu luces bastante americana**- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- **aaah fue un viaje tan agotador! Sin duda los aeropuertos americanos son muy burocraticos.**

**Pues si, american and proud! De Seattle-** decía orgullosa mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Marianne- **y tu? De Paris?**

**Oh non mon amie! Contrario a lo que la gente piensa, Francia es mucho mas que Paris-** decía sin eliminar esa sonrisa en su cara y sin perder la elegancia- **Soy de Estrasburgo.**

Sin mas decidieron ordenar el pequeño apartamento y hacerlo lo mas acogedor posible, aunque sus gustos distaban sobre todo porque Amelia tenia una naturaleza mas practica mientras Marianne quería un estilo mas elegante y…Europeo. Sin embargo el lugar quedo presentable, luego decidieron que comprarían mas cosas para que no se viese tan vacio.

Marianne era efectivamente una chica europea en busca de experimentar y divertirse con los matices de Miami, y a pesar de que Amelia se sentía tentada a quedarse en su apartamento viendo alguna película de Disney o superhéroes en Netflix, decidió sumarse a la aventurera francesa…algo que posteriormente arrepentiría.

Primero decidieron irse de compras, en uno de los inmensos centros comerciales donde una de las primeras cosas que compraron fueron bañadores para ir a la playa en esa misma tarde, decisión que luego dejo a Amelia un poco incomoda cuando vio que Marianne estaba acostumbrada a andar en…topless.

**Oh mon dieu! Mira nada mas esos chicos de alla!-** decía de manera pervertida mientras veía a unos chicos de apariencia latina. Amelia simplemente no entendía como lo hacia de forma tan natural, un poco incomoda decidió cambiar el tema

**Entonces Marianne, tu a que has venido a los states?**

**Pues hace poco obtuve mi titulo en leyes y he decidido venirme a hacer un master en derecho internacional y comparativo en la universidad de Miami y tu mon amie, que te hizo dejar Seattle?-** dijo mientras usaba sus gafas de sol al estilo vintage.

**Consegui un internado en el hospital de niños de Miami-** dijo con la sonrisa radiante ya sintiéndose mas cómoda tocando el reciente tema.

**Y eso fue lo que te hizo dejar tu hogar en el otro extremo?-** pregunto bajándose las gafas un poco y viéndola a los ojos. Tal vez no era americana pero por lo menos tenia un conocimiento básico sobre la geografía de dicha nación

**Oye tu vienes desde mas lejos!-** reclamo la americana de una manera infantil inflando los mofletes- **aunque en realidad es principalmente un cambio de rutina, vivir nuevas experiencias, respirar libertad…**

Marianne no borro la sonrisa en su cara, al contrario, esta se ensancho, si había alguien quien justamente estaba en busca de nuevas experiencias y diversión, era precisamente ella.

* * *

Era casi sábado en la noche, lo cual indicaba que dentro de aproximadamente un dia empezaría su nueva labor en el hospital, razón para estar alegre y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Queria aprovechar su noche para relajarse, ver una película de super héroes o simplemente perder el tiempo en las redes sociales, quería estar fresca para el lunes, pero lo que no esperaba es que Marianne tuviera otros planes.

**Lista para ir de fiesta?-** pregunto la francesa quien ya estaba con un vestido semitransparente, unos tacones negros y maquillada.

**Fiesta? Con quien vas?-** pregunto Amelia quien comia una rebanada de pizza mientras estaba al frente de su laptop

**Pues contigo! Asi que ya deja de engordar con comida chatarra y a quemar calorías en la pista de baile-** decía la animada francesa.

**Primer punto: NO estoy gorda!-** si ese era un tema delicado para ella**- y segundo creo que me quedare descansando- **se sentía como una morsa de la pereza que tenia

**Aaah que lamentable mon cher, yo creía que querías vivir nuevas experiencias pero ya veo que prefieres perderte en el surrealismo virtual…-** dijo con un suspiro al final que denotaba lamento.

Amelia sin embargo se quedo pensando en lo dicho, y ciertamente para eso era lo que había venido a Miami, para disfrutar la vida lejos de su hermano que dejaba a la inquisición española en pañales con el control que quería someter en su vida, asi que sin pensarlo…

**Wait! Quieres ver a una Party Girl en acción? pues eso es lo que tendras esta noche!-** dijo antes de colocarse unos shorts, una camisa semitrasparente y unos tacones. Marianne la ayudo con su cabello colocándolo semi rizado lo cual le dio un toque clásico pero chic al mismo tiempo y además de un esplendido pero delicado maquillaje. Tenia que reconocer que se sentía atractiva, y ese es el mejor sentimiento que puede tener una chica antes irse de fiesta.

No obstante la creatividad de Marianne no terminaba allí, para colmo decidió ir de fiesta a un club nocturno latino. Primera vez en sus 23 años de vida que Amelia asistia a uno de estos. Por otro lado Marianne se sentía como pez en el agua, después del primer trago se puso a bailar salsa con un colombiano lo cual hacia fatal provocando risas a la americana, sin embargo alguien mas capto su atención.

**Se nota que tu amiga es europea, nada mas ellos con un poco de alcohol se ponen asi-** dijo el hombre a su lado.

Apenas giro su rostro para fijarse bien en el hombre, se olvido por un momento de Marianne y el club en general. El hombre tenia el cabello mas rubio que ella hubiese visto, una nariz grande pero que lejos de restarle atractivo lo que hacia era otorgarle masculinidad a su rostro blanco y lo mas sorprendente: Ojos violetas. En conclusión, un hombre atractivo. Sin embargo hubo algo mas que noto en la voz del hombre: acento ruso. Eso hizo que todo su atractivo disminuyera a cero. Amelia le tenia cierta manía a los rusos...

**Y quien eres tu para criticarla? Apuesto que eres del este europeo-** dijo con sonrisa triunfal, la cual se ensancho cuando escucho lo siguiente que le dijo el extraño.

**Buena respuesta, soy de San Petersburgo, Russia-** dijo con sonrisa ladeada- **aunque nosotros somos diferentes al resto de los europeos**

**Si, si, diferentes en que? Acaso sabes bailar mejor que ella?-** era la misma historia barata que le contaba Arthur sobre que los britanicos son diferentes al resto de los europeos...Patrañas!

_Represent represent Cuba, Orishas son del lado de la Habana…_

Y antes que siquiera pudiera protestar, el misterioso ruso la cogió del brazo mientras su heroína interna le reprochaba que se alejara del commie bastard quien la estaba llevando a bailar la castrocomunista música. Sin embargo ignoro completamente a su subconsciente cuando el hombre que tenia al frente el cual era sumamente alto la sujeto entre sus brazos mientras la acerco a su pecho, muy muy cerca tanto que Amelia podía sentir fácilmente el bien formado abdomen del eslavo debajo de su camisa.

**Dejame demostrarte, que efectivamente, si puedo…-** dijo con el marcado acento mientras empezaba a mover con sus manos la cintura americana de manera lenta y sensual.

**E-en donde aprendiste a bailar esto?-** fue lo que logro articular mas sonrojada que nunca.

**Se-cre-to-** dijo mientras le dio una vuelta a la chica quien ya había olvidado todo a su alrededor y quien, al igual que la francesa decidió olvidarse de la vergüenza. Y es que aunque quisiera separarse, la manera en que la movia, en que la sujetaba por la cintura, y hasta en un determinado momento su pierna, se sentía demasiado bien. _"Oh my God Amelia you will regret this tomorrow morning"_ le recalcaba su subconsciente.

_Ven que te quiero cantar de corazón así, la historia de mis raíces..._

Y antes de lo esperado, el eslavo la sujeto con un brazo mientras ella se recostaba en el, y el ruso al mismo tiempo se inclinaba para acercar su rostro peligrosamente hacia el de ella mientras sus baby blues se perdían en las violetas.

**Suficiente prueba?-** dijo el otro con sonrisa triunfal.

Amelia solo tuvo momento de volver a la realidad y apartarlo mientras mas roja que un tomate se iba hacia donde una Marianne que tenia una sonrisa pervertida y unos ojos azules que no dejaban de ver la figura del rusa.

**Oh tu si que no pierdes tiempo verdad mon amie? Ya tienes tu presa a la vista y una muy buena debo decir honhonhon-** se reia Marianne quien tenia un sex in the beach en la mano.

**Presa? Like hell! Ese commie bastard no seria mi presa, y menos con lo creido que es, ni que bailase como Diego Luna o algo por el estilo**- decía furiosa arrebatándole el trago a Marianne y casi tomandolo de lleno

**Pues si asi es la circunstancia, la mejor manera de realzar tu ego seria demostrándole que tu también sabes moverte, tal vez no en salsa pero si con otros ritmos-** decía la francesa quien pensaba que la noche seria mas interesante de lo esperado

**Olvidalo, yo no tengo nada que probarle a el, no perderé mi noche en eso-** dijo Amelia demostrando orgullo aunque en el fondo era simple…vergüenza. Si, no iba a hacer el ridículo en un club porque un ruso demostró sus dotes en salsa. Menuda su suerte! De todos los rusos en el mundo (los cuales son muchos) le tuvo que tocar uno que bailaba salsa como si fuese un cubano o boricua! Que mundo tan deprimente

**Bueno tu decides, aunque para serte honesta te creía mas valiente…-** dijo con sonrisa provocativa- **como sea, si me necesitas estare coqueteando con aquella belleza masculina-** dijo señalando a un hombre que estaba vestido de manera sofisticada, castaño y con un extraño rulo en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Amelia poco le presto atención a eso, su mente rondaba en "te creía mas VALIENTE" eso fue una puñalada en su ego! Y lo peor es que esa frase le taladraba el cerebro sin clemencia, asi que tras unos tragos, tomo una resolución, le demostraría tanto al ruso creido y a Marianne de lo que ella estaba hecha.

Asi que tomando su ultimo sex in the beach en la noche, cargada de valentía (o mejor dicho, de alcohol que le daba la fuerza para cometer el absurdo que cometeria) se dirigió al DJ para solicitar explicitamente una canción.

**Bueno mi gente de Bongos! Esta noche tenemos a una sexy nena que nos quiere mostrar como se menea!-** dijo el Dj mientras animaba al publico.

Y sin mas empezó a sonar una música como merengue-pop mientras las luces apuntaban al pequeño escenario en donde salió la americana de cabellos rubios-castaños moviendo sus caderas lo mas que lo habia hecho en toda su vida y pensando que al diablo, nadie allí la conocía, y si la conocían… pues estaba muy borracha como para importarle.

_Oye papi if you like it mocha come get a little closer and bite me en la boca…_

Y mientras ella hacia dicho espectaculo, los ojos violetas la observaban con sumo interés. El gran hombre eslavo no dejaba de ver con interés y portando una sonrisa picara lo que estaba haciendo la americana, y ella no le evadía la mirada.

_Rabiosa, rabiosa_

_Come closer, come pull me closer…_

Mientras tanto Marianne no dejaba de reir, en serio, su roommate resultaba muy facil de persuadir, sin embargo estaba dando resultado, lo podia ver en la sonrisa ladeada que tenia el hombre de cabello rubio platinado en su cara, Amelia no era la única interesada en ese pequeño juego de dos.

Al terminar la canción Amelia se bajo del escenario y Marianne dejo a su presa de la noche para socorrer a la rubia quien ya por poco y podía caminar con los tacones.

**Oh mon amie creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy- **sin embargo fue interrumpida por la misma escandalosa rubia.

**Queee? Estas de broma? Si la noche es joven!-** decia mas animada que un capitulo de Jersey Shore

**No creo que sea una buena idea…-** dijo Marianne quien a pesar de ser una party girl desde muy joven sabia en que momento debía parar, momentos como estos exactamente.

**Ok, ok, pero espera un momento, ok? Solo voy a decirle algo al ruso arrogante…-** dijo acomodándose su corto cabello y dirigiéndose hacia el eslavo quien aun seguía en la barra con su pedante sonrisa.

**Ooh pero si es nuestra joven Shakira!-** exclamo con un poco de burla- **debo admitir que no estuvo nada mal, para una americana que esta acostumbrada a otras cosas…**

**Cállate commie!-** dijo furiosa, que habilidad tenia ese hombre de irritarla!

**Hazme callar entonces-** dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Retándola.

Jodido y provocativo ruso, como podía ser tan insoportable y atractivo al mismo tiempo? ese sin duda era otro de los misterios de la vida. Asi que dejando los misterios de la vida para otro momento, y sintiéndose osada, decidio cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y hacerlo callar…mediante un beso, un beso que se sintió muy bien, un beso que comenzó rudo y luego se suavizo, volviéndose adictivo. Un beso que lamentablemente tuvo que terminar porque empezó a sentir cosas extrañas en el estomago, y no, no eran mariposas, era el mismo sex in the beach que se estaba regresando, hasta el punto en que rápidamente tuvo que separarse temiendo lo peor.

Vomito.

Vomito en los pies del sexy-jodido eslavo

Y Amelia lo único que deseo en ese momento es que se la tragase la tierra.

* * *

Oh Amelia, dicha anécdota es tan bochornosa que esta digna de aparecer en cosmoconfesiones. En fin vayamos con las aclaraciones:

Bastante raro un ruso bailando salsa, cierto? Sin embargo esto tendrá su explicacion en los siguientes capitulos

Actualmente el club Bongos si existe en Miami, es un club de ambiente latino que pertenece a Gloria Estefan.

Un review toma poco tiempo y hace feliz a alguien. Espero tu comentario o critica (constructiva)

_Little Monster_


End file.
